A Bittersweet Beauty
by cynaija
Summary: A glimpse into the world of Mary Bennet after her two eldest sisters surrender the Bennet family name.
1. A Mother's Command

**A BITTERSWEET BEAUTY**

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not presume to own the characters, wit, intelligent dialogue, writing genius that personify Jane Austen! I merely attempt to satisfy my imagination about some of her characters in Pride & Prejudice!_

Chapter 1 – A Motherly Command

It was not long after Elizabeth Darcy and Jane Bingley surrendered the surname Bennet, when Mr. Bennet noticed some improvements in his two unmarried daughters. Two seasons had passed since he had parted with his two eldest daughters, and yet with Kitty and Mary still at Longbourne, Mrs. Bennet's nerves were as unsettled as ever.

"_Kitty, Mary,_ girls what can you be doing in the drawing room? I want you to dress immediately and prepare for a nice walk to Meryton. I do suppose that you will meet some fine gentlemen there. I daresay, very fine soldiers in uniform." Mrs. Bennet commanded the two ladies peacefully lounging in the drawing room in the west wing of Longbourne.

Mary Bennet, a slender woman with deep brown hair, a pale complexion, and somber gray eyes hidden behind spectacles slowly closed the book she had found so comforting and looked up at her mother. She looked over at her sister, Kitty, a friendly faced and well-figured brunette with lively hazel eyes, to see that Kitty's eyes were already dancing with mirth. They both knew there would be no escaping the proposed walk; their mother's nerves would not allow them rest until the two reported back with news of their successful exposure to the eligible bachelors of Meryton.

Mary thought to herself, 'I have no idea why Mama insists upon _me_, of all her daughters, finding a suitable suitor in Meryton. I have not the gift of easy conversation as Kitty, the smiles and games of Lydia, the grace and beauty of Jane, nor the wit and charm of Lizzy. Plus, there is not a person in Meryton who has engaged me in intelligent conversation since my dear older sisters have left; it pains me to suffer through the monotony of these meaningless conversations. There is just no depth here…'

"MARY, Do you not hear me speaking to you?!" the sound of Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, mama. Permit me to get my petticoat and my bonnet." Mary answered in her most subdued voice. 'And perhaps your smelling salts so that my senses are dulled to the torture of exchanging pleasantries with such narrow-minded men!' She thought, while tying her green bonnet and petticoat.


	2. Northerly Breeze

Chapter 2 – Northerly Breeze 

"Mary, perhaps mama was right about taking a stroll down to Meryton. Hertfordshire is probably the most splendid town during the summer." Kitty remarked to her taller sister. "Yes, it is as if the Lord's countenance has smiled on our small bit of country—oh!" A northerly breeze swept Mary's bonnet from her head just as the two young ladies neared the edge of the small town. Mary began to rush after the bonnet and urged her sister to do the same, "Oh Kitty hurry, we must not let it fly into a patch of mud; oh mama, will be thoroughly displeased if I were to return to Longbourne without it. I do not know that I could withstand another lecture on appearance and marriage! Oh hurry Kitty!"

"Mary, mama would not be pleased if she knew that we were moving in such a way that does not put our figures to our best advantage. Why any number of soldiers who saw us now might think we were ill-trained country girls!" Kitty called out breathlessly to the back of Mary's petticoat. Mary answered back with a laugh, "Oh, I can imagine! Now there Kitty, I've almost got it!" Unfortunately, the bonnet began to float eastward, and landed right at a pair of booted feet. To Mary's dismay, four soldiers were standing right where her bonnet had landed.

'Mama, could not have been more pleased than if she tossed my bonnet at this soldier's feet, and then pushed me into his arms' mused Mary as she consciously slowed her pace and watched the tall man bend to pick up her bonnet. 'This is utterly vexing! Now, I will have to actually be polite in expressing my gratitude, and unfortunately spend time conversing with soldiers.'

Kitty whispered "Oh Mary, our faces are so flushed from the small exercise and I am not sure of how we must appear to these soldiers." Although she no longer did her share to disgrace the Bennet name, Kitty still remained a favorite amongst the soldiers, and hoped to remain so until a suitor called for her hand.

"Pray, do not make yourself uneasy Kitty, I daresay, these soldiers can scarce put three words together that make any sense. I fear that I shall have inherited mama's poor nerves by the end of this meeting." Mary whispered soberly.

"Miss, I believe that this bonnet belongs to you," the soldier stated as he held out her bonnet in his gloved hand. As Mary took the bonnet from his hand, she noticed that his gloves, coatee, breeches, and rapier were somewhat different from his friends. She began to raise her eyes to meet his (for he was rather tall) to express her thanks; simultaneously she said "Thank you, kind s—" She knew not what to say as she looked into the most startling green eyes she had ever seen, and then she did something she had never before done in her 19 years. She fainted.


End file.
